


The Perfect Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas 2005. How it should have gone.
Relationships: Martin Brewer/Ruthie Camden
Kudos: 2





	The Perfect Christmas

It’s the Christmas holidays and the Camden parsonage is filled with people, the aroma of recently-baked cookies and pot roast dinner wafting throughout the house. Cheerful holiday music filled everyone’s ears as they conversed with other members of the family.  
  
Matt and Sarah were able to get a three-day holiday break from medical school. They volunteered to take on more hours at the hospital through the months of January and February to make up for their absence.  
  
To everyone’s pleasant surprise, Mary came knocking on the door with Carlos and Charlie earlier that afternoon. She explained to her family that she had begun to regret leaving them after speaking to an old friend.  
  
“Hey,” Ruthie walks up towards Martin, who is withdrawn from the crowd socializing in the living room. “Why are you all by yourself out here? Come in and join everyone. You do know you’re part of the family, right?”  
  
“Nah, it’s ok.” Martin shrugs. “I just don’t feel like talking to anyone right now.”  
  
Ruthie ponders returning to her family and letting Martin be; but she decides against it, stepping closer to him instead.  
  
“Look, I know things have been weird since we found out Sandy’s actually having Simon’s baby; but it shouldn’t mean anything. I’ve forgiven you Martin, and I want to be your friend again.”  
  
Martin looks past Ruthie and she turns around, realizing he is looking at Sandy and Simon sitting on the couch, chatting with Matt and Sarah. Ruthie lets out a heavy sigh and moves her gaze away from the happy couple, wishing there was something she could do for Martin.  
  
It wasn’t right that Sandy had to drag Martin down with a pregnancy scare.  
  
“Oh, huh.” Ruthie says simply as her eyes land on a piece of green hanging above the doorway.  
  
“What?” Martin looks up and sees what she is looking at. “Oh.”  
  
“You know what this means, right?” Ruthie looks at Martin.  
  
“But we don’t have to.” He says, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  
  
“I think it’d be bad luck if we didn’t.” She retorts with a half-smirk.  
  
“If you insist.” Martin leans down and kisses her chastely, but doesn’t pull away immediately.  
  
Ruthie wraps an arm around Martin’s neck and deepens the kiss, letting out a gentle moan.  
  
The sound of clapping brings the pair back to the present and they pull away from one another, turning to see everyone in the living room looking at them with a big smile on their faces; even Savannah and Charlie were clapping happily.  
  
Ruthie blushed furiously as her sisters and Sarah approached her.  
  
“About time, Ruthie.” Lucy gave her the best hug she could while holding a giggly Savannah.  
  
“Uh, what do you mean?” Ruthie laughed nervously.  
  
“Oh, come on. We’ve been waiting _forever_ for you two to kiss.” Mary playfully smacked Ruthie on the forehead; the toddler in her arm did the same thing and giggled.  
  
“Seriously, Martin’s got to be the best out of all your lame boyfriends.” Simon said with a wink as he wrapped an arm around his heavily-pregnant fiancée.  
  
Ruthie took a quick look at Martin and saw he had a dorky smile on his face. She couldn’t help but laugh, admiring the little dimple that was now prominent along his jawline.  
  
_He isn’t so bad after all._  
  
“Yeah, he is.” Ruthie says as Martin looks at her, smiling. He takes her hands and places a kiss.  
  
_It’s the perfect Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in December 2005 on FFN.


End file.
